Glee: The Future of Us Wiki:Policies
'This page is dedicated to the rules that apply here on the wiki. Here we have listed what is acceptable and what is not. It is extremely important to follow these rules. ' General Rules *You cannot simply say "Oh, I didn't know," when you break a rule. That's no excuse, because you should've read the rules. *Please read the Wikia Terms of Use. We expect you to follow them. *Do not edit/spam so you can simply earn more achivements. *If you are under 13 years of age, you come under the US "COPPA" law (Children Online Privacy Protection Act). This act prevents us from storing any personal information about yourself, such as e-mail address. Therefore as our registration process requires an e-mail address to be specified, you MAY NOT register your nickname, or register on our forums. This is also stated under the Wikia Terms of Use for ALL wikis. This DOES prevent you from chatting. As confirmed by Wikia staff, you can NOT register, only view as an anonymous user to avoid breaking COPPA laws. *Absolutely no harassment or insulting other users. It will not be tolerated. *Don't edit another User's User Page without their permission. You must have written consent from that user, such as on a message wall. *No plagiarism. *No sexually explict images or content. *No F-bombs. *Do not make any major changes to the Wikia without asking the founder first. *Comments should not have more than 5 all-captialized words in a row. All caps is perceived as shouting. *If you have a problem with another user, don't bring it onto the wiki. Bans/Warnings Warnings *Editing/spamming to earn badges *Too many captialized words in a comment or in chat *Spamming *Editing another user's profile page *Abusing multiple accounts All of the above will get you a warning. If you get three warnings, you will receive a short ban. Bans If you repeatedly break the rules, you will be banned. The length of the ban depends on the severity of the transgression. Three warnings equals a ban. If you are an admin or chat mod who is banned, your title will be stripped from you. Some transgressions that will get you an immediate ban include: *Hacking *Trolling *Bullying *Harassment *Bashing If another user is doing any of the above to you or you have seen them do it to someone else, contact me (Jackie) immediately. Rules About Comments Appropriate comments can include things such as speculation, discussion and the like. Swearing and character/ship bashing is not appropriate. Even if you did not originally intend to bash, admins will end the situation if a dicussion becomes heated to the point of harassment. Blog Rules Blogs cannot be: *Advertising unrelated websites and/or products *Advertising your profile on another site and asking for followers *Attacking/making fun of other users Chat Rules *No spamming. *The use of all captial letters is not allowed in chat, as it makes the comment difficult to read. *This is not a spoiler free zone, so enter at your own risk. Do not complain if you get spoiled. *Chat Mods have the right to kick someone from chat if they suspect them of trolling (meaning, someone who has no edits). *Do not bully people in chat or anywhere on the wiki. Category:Policy Category:Admin maintained